Panzergrenadiers
|upkeep = |prereq = |production_struc = KampfGruppe Headquarters |reinforce_cost = |health = |armor = |firing range = 35 meters |infantry_type = |weapon = 4x StG 44 |speed = 3 m/s |num_slots = 2 |num_products = 1 |produces = Trench * Defensive position providing for infantry units. * Doctrinal ability * Costs: Free |num_abilities = 5 |abilities = Bundled Model 24 Grenades * Throws a bundle of high-explosive grenades. * Requires: Battle Phase 1 * Cost: Field First Aid * Heal target friendly squad. * Requires: Veteran 1 * Cost: - Doctrinal Abilities Model 24 Stun Grenade * Stun Grenades do light damage and temporarily shock infantry in an area. * Elite Troops Doctrine * Cost: Sprint * Increases movement speed for a short period of time. * Encirclement Doctrine * Cost: Hull Down * Set friendly armor in immobile Hull Down position, increasing defenses and damage. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Free |num_upgrades = 3 |upgrades = 2x RPzB 54 Panzerschreck * Adds two panzerschrecks to the squad making them effective against armor. * Cost: * Cooldown between shots: 8 seconds Jaeger Infantry Package * Adds two G43 rifles to the squad's inventory and includes training in interrogation. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: Ambush Camouflage * Infantry in cover can camouflage themselves and ambush enemy units while briefly increasing the squads damage. * Doctrinal ability * Cost: }} Panzergrenadiers are elite infantry fielded by the Wehrmacht Ostheer in Company of Heroes 2. Wielding the famous StG 44 assault rifle, they are good at any range but really shine in medium to close- range combat. Bundled grenades augment their ability to clean out enemy positions. The panzerschreck upgrade adds two anti-tank rocket launchers to the squad which can take on almost all armored vehicles they encounter. In the early Soviet campaign and Theater of War Missions, they are armed with MP 40's. Overview In 1942, when Infantry Regiments were renamed as Grenadier Regiments by Hitler as a historical homage to Frederick the Great's Army, the infantry component of Panzer divisions began to be redesignated as Panzergrenadier regiments, as did Motorized Infantry units and soldiers. Panzergrenadiers are built at the Leichte Mechanized Kompanie for , and come with four men per squad. Their cost, population cap and reinforce cost are considerably higher compared to Grenadiers and other core infantry. Their high cost gives the player two powerful weapons: an assault rifle as their primary weapon and the option to upgrade two of the best infantry handheld anti-tank weapons of the game: the panzerschreck. The squad enters the field armed with StG 44s. These are assault rifles, capable of firing in bursts and powerful at all ranges but really effective at medium to close range. Coupled with the squads received accuracy of 0.80, it makes the squad a danger to every enemy when it's closing in. The panzerschreck can be upgraded for a hefty sum of . This removes two StG 44s from the squad, greatly reducing their anti-infantry abilities, so think twice before making this decision. Panzerschrecks are incredibly powerful, capable of even penetrating the heaviest of tanks. Of course they are still handled by an infantry squad that needs to be in close range to its target, leaving them exposed. Weapons Sturmgewehr 44 (StG 44) Also known as the MP44, this gun is a middle ground between the short-ranged submachinegun and the longer ranged machinegun. The StG 44 assault rifle is decent at long range but is much more effective at medium-close combat. Raketenpanzerbüchse 54 (Panzerschreck) Panzerschreck is an anti-tank weapon wielded by infantry. It is available to the Panzergrenadiers Squad through an upgrade. It is a very potent weapon, and if use effectively will cut through enemy armor with ease. Jaeger Infantry Package (G43) The Gewehr 43 or Karabiner 43 (abbreviated G43, K43) is a 7.92×57mm Mauser caliber semi-automatic rifle developed by Germany during World War II. It gave the Panzergrenadiers more power for long and medium range combat. Production Trench * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community) or Osttruppen Doctrine * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Building Time: 20 seconds The Trench is much like the Bunker, as it provides in a rough slit in the ground. The trench has no upgrades, it can only be used as cover for infantry inside it. Often placed at important points or areas where heavy fighting can be expected. The Trench can be built free of charge. Abilities ' Bundled Model 24 Grenades' * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds The squad has acces to not only one, but a bundle of Model 24 Grenades. This ability is a bit more expensive than most other grenades, but is extremely powerful. At detonation, the grenades deliver 120 points of damage and are capable of killing whole squads. The panzergrenadiers have a fast throwing animation that is not really that visible, compared to molotov cocktails or rifle grenades. This makes it possible to hit moving targets or light vehicles like the Universal Carrier, M20 Utility Car, M15A1 AA Half-track or M3A1 Scout Car. After reaching veteran 3 the range on the grenades increases with 25%. This can be very useful, especially in the late game where battles are more hectic and players have less time to manage each individual unit in their army. Field First Aid * Requires Veteran 1 * Cost to activate * Cooldown: 45 seconds German infantry almost all have acces to the Field First Aid kit. This ability unlocks itself after reaching Veterancy 1. Important to remember is that the squad cannot heal itself, it can only be used on other friendly squads. When you heal another squad, they have to be next to each other and it takes 5 seconds to complete the ability. After that healing takes place over a short period of time. Be careful when you use this ability, as it takes both squads out of combat! Model 24 Stun Grenade * Requires the Elite Troops Doctrine * Cost to activate * Activation: Select Area * Cooldown: 30 seconds In the Elite Troops Doctrine Grenadiers, Panzergrenadiers and Stormtroopers have acces to the Model 24 Stun Grenades. The stun grenade differs from a normal Model 24 Grenade in that it has less explosive power. When thrown it detonates with a loud bang and bright flash which causes enemy infantry to crawl on the ground and reduces their range for 5 seconds. While they still take damage from the grenade itself, it are these effects that make them an easy target for your infantry. Sprint ''' * Requires the Encirclement Doctrine * Cost to activate * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 35 seconds The '''Sprint ability gives all infantry (including Snipers, Mortar teams and the MG 42 Heavy Machine Gun team) the possibility to move very quickly for a short period of time. Infantry squads can use this to dodge artillery or set up a flanking move. Likewise, weapon teams or snipers can use this to get out of harms way. Infantry is not able to fire their guns while sprinting, stopping enables them to fire again even while the ability is still active. Hull Down * Requires the Defensive Doctrine (Community), Festung Armor Doctrine or Fortified Armor Doctrine * Activation: Select Vehicle (Friendly) * Build Time: 15 seconds Friendly vehicles can be set in an immobile Hull Down position in tactical places. While in Hull Down, vehicles cannot move but get defensive bonuses and on the offense increased accuracy and quicker loading times. It takes 15 seconds to be placed in a Hull Down position but vehicles can exit this position instantly to move again. Upgrades 2x RPzB 54 Panzerschreck * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory * Upgrade time: 30 seconds Meaning 'tank terror', the Panzerschreck gives infantry a very credible, powerful anti-tank weapon. If a single schreck is lost or dropped, it can be upgraded again for . 1'x Panzerbüchse 39' * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory * Upgrade time: 30 seconds The Panzerbüchse 39 rifle fires very high velocity armor piercing round. Only available on Theatre of War and appears in early Soviet campaign. Jaeger Infantry Package * Requires Elite Troops Doctrine, Jaeger Infantry Doctrine or Lightning War Doctrine * Cost to upgrade * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Upgrade Time: 30 seconds The Jaeger Infantry Package includes two semi-automatic G43 rifles which are most effective at long range and can fire on the move. It also enables the Grenadier squad to interrogate an incapacitated enemy to reveal enemy units on the mini map for a short time. Sometimes enemy infantry is shot down but not dead. They crawl slowly around until they eventually die. Before this, you can use this ability by clicking on the model. After 6 seconds of interrogation enemy positions will briefly be revealed on the mini-map in the bottom-left corner. Ambush Camouflage * Requires Jaeger Infantry Doctrine or Storm Doctrine * Requires friendly and connected territory. * Cost to upgrade * Upgrade Time: 30 seconds Ambush Camouflage lets Grenadiers, Panzer Grenadiers and Heavy Machine Gun teams in cover to camouflage themselves from the enemy. This conceals them from sight until they start firing. Units get a First Strike bonus for a brief period of time, increasing their damage. Veterancy Category:Company of Heroes 2 Category:Infantry Category:Wehrmacht Ostheer Units